


The Doll Song

by sidhedcv



Series: Unending Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Slash, Steampunk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nulla in quel posto può essere toccato: i criptobotanici e i genonaturalisti più famosi di tutto l’Impero Britannico lavorano in quell’esteso complesso di serre e giardini e la regola aurea dei Kew Gardens può essere riassunta nella frase le piante sono nostre e non dovete osare avvicinarvi più di quanto decidiamo noi.<br/>Si racconta perfino che uno dei botanici meno socievoli abbia dato in pasto alla sua ultima creazione – una Dionaea muscipula, una pianta carnivora i cui denti “molli” erano stati sostituiti da taglienti lamiere di metallo – un ragazzino che aveva osato strappare le foglie di una delle piante esposte. Leggende metropolitane, si ripete David, ma rimane l’evidente fatto che tutti i botanici sono estremamente gelosi delle proprie creazioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doll Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albioncheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albioncheshire/gifts).



> Scritta per il genetic fest di fanfic_italia e per la tabella 12_storie di Dieci&Lode.  
> Liberamente ispirata all'Atto II de "I Racconti di Hoffman".

La serra dei Royal Botanic Gardens di Kew – gli sembra di aver letto che questa sezione in particolare si chiami _Temperate House_ – si staglia davanti a lui e David la osserva attentamente per interi minuti prima di decidersi ad entrare; l’edificio è meraviglioso e richiama subito alla sua mente, con la sola differenza dei materiali di costruzione, i templi che ha potuto osservare in Grecia.

Una volta entrato il suo sguardo, come quello di tutti gli altri visitatori, si posa immediatamente sull’enorme pianta al centro della serra: jubaea chilensis, questo dice il cartello informativo che cigolando impercettibilmente si aggira intorno alla gigantesca palma. _Jubaea chilensis, palma originaria del Sud America, può raggiungere l’altezza di 25 metri con una circonferenza di 1,3 metri; trapiantata e genomodificata presenta un tronco completamente meccanico formato da dischi di rame dello spessore di venticinque centimetri ciascuno. I dischi che compongono il tronco si riproducono spontaneamente nel periodo invernale._

David osserva la pianta ammirato e per un istante si illude perfino di poter allungare la mano per sfiorare quella meraviglia creata dall’uomo – il tronco della palma vibra pianissimo mentre micron dopo micron il materiale mancante viene costruito e lui si sente incredibilmente attirato da quel rumore ovattato e dalla costruzione che purtroppo non riesce a vedere; i sensori degli allarmi vibrano e lampeggiano e David è costretto a ritirare la mano senza essere riuscito nemmeno ad _avvicinarla_ al tronco.

Nulla in quel posto può essere toccato: i criptobotanici e i genonaturalisti più famosi di tutto l’Impero Britannico lavorano in quell’esteso complesso di serre e giardini e la regola aurea dei Kew Gardens può essere riassunta nella frase _le piante sono nostre e non dovete osare avvicinarvi più di quanto decidiamo noi_.

Si racconta perfino che uno dei botanici meno socievoli abbia dato in pasto alla sua ultima creazione – una _Dionaea muscipula_ , una pianta carnivora i cui denti “molli” erano stati sostituiti da taglienti lamiere di metallo – un ragazzino che aveva osato strappare le foglie di una delle piante esposte. Leggende metropolitane, si ripete David, ma rimane l’evidente fatto che tutti i botanici sono estremamente gelosi delle proprie creazioni.

La realtà dei fatti è che David non si è mai interessato più di tanto alle scienze della terra e della meccanica: lo studio non è il suo forte e solo da poco ha scoperto che la realtà della meccanica è tutta un’altra cosa rispetto allo studio delle materie teoriche. Lo affascina scoprire le profondità delle capacità umane, lo affascina capire fin dove ci si può spingere e che cosa si può creare o modificare partendo da basi semplicissime. Preferisce mille volte osservare il _risultato_ delle teorie piuttosto che tentare di capire le complesse leggi della fisica e dell’ingegneria che regolano quelle invenzioni.

Per questo continua a vagare per la Temperate House senza mai stancarsi di scoprire nuove piante e nuove mutazioni, tanto da scordarsi del tutto dell’orario di chiusura – che effettivamente arriva mentre lui è accovacciato in un angolo di una delle due serre ottagonali, intento ad osservare con gli occhi spalancati una delle piante carnivore che aveva tanto desiderato vedere.

Il problema del sistema di sicurezza dei Kew Gardens è il presupporre senza il minimo dato certo che tutti siano già usciti dalle serre almeno mezz’ora prima dell’orario di chiusura: lo fanno tutti, spaventati dalle storie di cosa succede a chi rimane chiuso dentro i giardini di notte, e per questo nessuno da anni si è più preso la briga di avvisare i visitatori dell’imminente chiusura con qualcosa come un allarme. Un suono. Un grido. Qualsiasi cosa.

Per questo quando le luci si spengono David si alza di scatto, accorgendosi soltanto in quel momento di aver mancato di parecchio l’uscita prevista.

«Maledizione» impreca sottovoce, cercando il muro a tentoni per avere qualcosa a cui appoggiarsi – non è che ci tenga particolarmente ad inciampare e a finire in pasto ad una pianta carnivora per una semplice disattenzione e la mancanza di luci.

Le manovre di spostamento per riuscire ad evitare le piante ed arrivare sano e salvo al muro durano molto più di quanto David non si aspettasse e solo quando finalmente le sue dita sfiorano la rassicurante consistenza della parete può permettersi di lasciarsi sfuggire un respiro di sollievo. Ora basta solo trovare il modo di uscire senza farsi uccidere dai sistemi di sicurezza che proteggono le piante: niente di più semplice, no?

L’importante è muoversi con cautela, si ripete tenendosi il più vicino possibile alla parete, l’importante è non fare movimenti affrettati e calcolare ogni singolo passo. L’importante-- l’importante è non inciampare nel _nulla_ più assoluto.

«Gesù Cristo!» l’imprecazione giunge stavolta dal pavimento sul quale David è ovviamente finito disteso; dopo qualche secondo trascorso a controllare di non essersi fatto troppo male, proprio nel momento in cui fa per alzarsi, il suo sguardo viene attirato da una luce quasi impercettibile che incredibilmente sembra filtrare da sotto il muro.

Com’è possibile, si chiede guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che non sia soltanto un riflesso; la stanza però è completamente buia e quella lieve luminescenza può provenire soltanto da lì.

Ormai completamente dimentico di quale fosse lo scopo per cui è finito per terra – uscire da lì non è più una priorità – David allunga le mani e sfiora il punto dove il muro dovrebbe congiungersi con il pavimento. Dovrebbe, appunto, perché le sue dita sfiorano un’apertura di pochissimi millimetri che però basta per confermare la provenienza della luce: dietro quel muro c’è qualcosa.

Senza più pensare al pericolo di finire a fare da cena ad una delle piante David si rialza, deciso a trovare il modo per superare la parete e scoprire cosa ci sia dall’altra parte; avanza piano, tastando il muro con entrambe le mani nella speranza di sfiorare un segno – magari c’è un passaggio segreto! – o qualsiasi cosa possa aiutarlo a passare.

Solo dopo quelle che gli sembrano _ore,_ mentre è impegnato a controllare anche quei pochi millimetri di vuoto tra il muro e il pavimento, finalmente le sue dita sfiorano qualcosa di diverso dalla superficie liscia della parete. Non riesce a capire bene che cosa sia – e non è nemmeno del tutto sicuro che sia _qualcosa_ – ma il primo istinto è quello di premere le dita e spingere piano quella sorta di sporgenza e se c’è una cosa che David ha capito in ventiquattro anni di vita è che le sue sensazioni sono una delle poche cose di cui può fidarsi quasi ciecamente.

Per questo sorride trionfante quando, con una sorta di sbuffo, il muro trema piano e slitta lentamente all’indietro, lasciando abbastanza spazio per far passare almeno una persona.

Una volta dentro David è costretto a socchiudere gli occhi per resistere alla luce che da fuori sembrava molto più debole: si rende conto di trovarsi in una stanza piuttosto grande, illuminata a giorno da una serie di congegni mai visti prima appesi sul soffitto. Servono pochi minuti per abituarsi del tutto a quella luce nuova e altrettanti pochi minuti servono per individuare quale fosse esattamente la _cosa_ contenuta oltre quel passaggio segreto.

Al centro della stanza si intravede, al di sotto di un telo di una qualche stoffa semitrasparente, una figura umana completamente immobile e il primo istinto di David è ovviamente quello di avvicinarsi ad essa.

Esattamente nel momento in cui allunga la mano per scostare il telo il rumore del muro che scivola e striscia contro il pavimento lo costringe ad immobilizzarsi e a cercare freneticamente un posto dove nascondersi: là, in fondo alla stanza, sotto la scrivania, rannicchiato il più possibile nel tentativo di coprirsi completamente – _maledetta la sua altezza, maledetto il suo stupido, grosso corpo._

L’uomo appena entrato nella stanza fortunatamente non sembra essersi accorto della sua presenza e David – che può vedere cosa succede sporgendosi appena oltre il legno della scrivania – tira un sospiro di sollievo per l’immensa e immeritata fortuna che si è appena reso conto di avere.

Lo osserva come può, registrando mentalmente che si tratta di un uomo più o meno di mezza età che indossa il camice distintivo dei genonaturalisti e chiedendosi se la cosa – la persona? – al di sotto del telo sia forse tenuta prigioniera dall’uomo. Per quanto può saperne lui quello potrebbe essere un malvagio botanico desideroso di conquistare il mondo, ecco.

Qualsiasi pensiero riguardante l’uomo sparisce di colpo nell’esatto momento in cui il telo scivola a terra, rivelando la figura del ragazzo più bello che David abbia mai visto; rimane ancora perfettamente immobile, permettendogli di concentrarsi sulla snellezza del suo corpo e sul viso rilassato – su quegli occhi incredibilmente verdi e su quelle labbra così tanto perfette da sembrare finte.

«Buonasera Nicolas» mormora quasi distrattamente il botanico, impegnato ad annotare qualcosa su di un quaderno appena tirato fuori dalla tasca interna del camice.

«Buonasera» risponde il ragazzo – _Nicolas, Nicolas, Nicolas, Nicolas, Nicolas_ – e David pensa che potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa per sentire di nuovo quella voce così perfetta e lieve e decisa allo stesso tempo.

Il botanico sorride soddisfatto nel rimettere a posto il taccuino e nel rivolgersi ancora a Nicolas: «come ti senti oggi?»

«Ho fame».

David segue la conversazione solo parzialmente, concentrato più che altro sui piccoli dettagli che soltanto ora sta notando: i capelli del ragazzo sembrano rami di salice – quelle che vede forse sono foglie? – e la mano che ha appena sollevato per prendere da mangiare, colpita in un particolare modo dalla luce, sembra avere quasi la consistenza e il colore della corteccia della betulla.

Si chiede se tutto questo non sia soltanto frutto della sua fantasia, si chiede come sia possibile che esista davvero una creatura del genere: fino a quel momento nessuno aveva mai nemmeno pensato di trasformare un ragazzo in una pianta – o una pianta in un ragazzo? – o qualcosa anche solo di vagamente simile. Le recenti scoperte botaniche hanno reso il 1800 il secolo dell’avanguardia genetica ma spingersi fino a questo punto è davvero possibile?

All’improvviso una frase del genobotanico cattura l’attenzione di David: quel _stasera non posso rimanere, Nicolas_ lo fa esultare nella speranza di poter uscire in fretta da lì e magari-- magari di poter vedere meglio quel ragazzo.

Per questo si rannicchia ancora di più su se stesso quando l’uomo si avvicina alla scrivania – David lo sente armeggiare con alcuni fogli poco al di sopra della sua testa –, stando attento a non respirare troppo rumorosamente e tentando di trattenere il fiato il più possibile.

Quando finalmente l’uomo esce dalla stanza David si costringe ad aspettare ancora qualche istante per sicurezza, per quanto voglia soltanto balzare in piedi e correre dal ragazzo, prima di uscire da sotto la scrivania e notare che Nicolas è di nuovo immobile, di nuovo fermo sotto quel telo.

Trattiene il desiderio di rivolgersi subito a lui per dedicarsi invece a sfogliare le carte che l’uomo stava sistemando poco prima, fino a trovare quello che sperava di ottenere: oltre a certificati e disegni che non riesce bene a capire si ritrova tra le mani quello che ha tutto l’aspetto di un diario.

Non si domanda nemmeno se sia giusto o no farlo e dieci secondi più tardi ne sta già sfogliando le pagine.

 

_12 settembre 1869_

_La bambola mi è stata consegnata oggi esattamente come avevo richiesto: il meccanico che ne ha curato la realizzazione ha assicurato che risponde ad ogni singolo requisito richiesto e per quanto ho potuto vedere l’aspetto fisico è precisamente ciò che volevo._

_Le altre caratteristiche verranno messe alla prova appena avrò terminato le prove sui due esemplari di Monoptilon bellioides – volgarmente detta Stella del Deserto._

_29 settembre 1869_

_Le prove sono finalmente terminate e oggi è cominciata la prima fase della genomodificazione della bambola. Assemblerò caratteristiche botaniche delle seguenti specie:_

-          _Monoptilon bellioides_

-          _Salix babylonica_

-          _Betula pendula_

-          _Howea forsteriana_

-          _Nepenthes sirena_

_27 ottobre 1869_

_La mutazione è quasi terminata: la bambola – da qui in poi indicata con il nome Nicolas –, già senziente e intellettualmente attiva dall’inizio, comincia a sviluppare e ad assorbire sempre più velocemente le caratteristiche botaniche._

 

 

Il diario continua in quel modo per un centinaio di altre pagine e David è fin troppo consapevole di non avere il tempo necessario per leggerlo tutto lì: dopo averlo riposto esattamente nello stesso punto dove prima giaceva, David si rivolge finalmente alla bambola – dunque quella è una bambola, non un ragazzo; una bambola meccanica.

«Non spaventarti, non voglio farti del male» questa è la prima cosa che mormora a Nicolas, un istante dopo averlo scoperto e aver gettato via il telo: l’ultima cosa che vuole è che il ragazzo si metta ad urlare, mettendo in allerta chiunque ci sia là fuori.

Nicolas lo osserva in silenzio e l’unico segno del suo turbamento sono gli occhi impercettibilmente sgranati.

«Chi sei tu?» gli domanda dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, avvolgendolo con quella voce calda e lieve che quasi riesce a fargli perdere l’equilibrio; «non sei il dottor Brunfels».

«Io sono David».

«Ma chi sei?»

«Sono-- senti, questo non ha importanza, non sono nessuno».

«Non è possibile che tu sia “nessuno”. Devi per forza essere qualcuno, visto che esisti» quella risposta prende David così tanto alla sprovvista da farlo rimanere senza parole per qualche minuto. È incredibile che il ragazzo avesse pronta una risposta così tanto _arguta_ : le bambole sono solitamente costruite per somigliare in tutto e per tutto agli esseri umani, con la sola evidente eccezione delle facoltà intellettive.

In tutta la sua vita David ne ha potute osservare parecchie e nessuna di queste era capace di andare oltre alle frasi più semplici e all’obbedire al proprio creatore – o al proprio _compratore._

Si chiede se è a questo che il botanico si riferiva scrivendo dei “requisiti richiesti”: l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare è che quello sia un modulo del tutto nuovo con delle caratteristiche del tutto nuove che comprendono anche facoltà mentali e d’istruzione. Se fosse così sarebbe una scoperta sensazionale, sarebbe--

«Non mi stai rispondendo» la voce di Nicolas interrompe il vagare della sua mente; la voce di Nicolas sembra sussurrargli all’orecchio che non c’è motivo per prestare attenzione a qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia _lui_ e in effetti David non può che essere totalmente d’accordo.

«Sono soltanto David».

«Cosa ci fai qui, _soltanto David_?» lo riprende subito il ragazzo, assottigliando lo sguardo e rimanendo fermo – solo adesso David nota che non ha ancora mosso nemmeno un muscolo da quando gli ha tolto il telo; «non puoi stare qui, a nessuno è permesso entrare qui».

«Io veramente stavo cercando un modo per uscire».

«Se sei entrato sai anche come uscire».

«No: intendevo uscire dal giardino botanico. Fuori» quando David alza lo sguardo sul viso della bambola si rende conto che le sue parole devono avergli causato qualche strana reazione: se fino ad adesso era stato immobile e impassibile, ora il suo viso esprime un netto stupore.

«Non c’è nulla fuori, non esiste un fuori».

«Certo che esiste. Io vivo fuori da qui».

Nicolas rimane in silenzio per quelli che sembrano minuti interminabili, osservandolo attentamente con lo sguardo nel tentativo di capire se quello che sta dicendo è vero o è soltanto una bugia; quando finalmente parla il tono della sua voce sfuma in una nota di incredula curiosità: «c’è davvero qualcosa fuori?»

«Certo che c’è» si limita a replicare prima di pensare che forse quello potrebbe essere un appiglio perfetto per _tenerlo per sé_ – questo desiderio si manifesta chiaramente solo in questo momento ma senza ben sapere perché David è certo di averlo avuto _dentro_ da sempre. «Posso fartelo vedere, se vuoi».

Dopo qualche secondo la voce di Nicolas – ancora pacata e lieve – lo raggiunge di nuovo: «io non posso uscire da qui»

«Non puoi uscire perché il dottor Brunfels non vuole?»

«Credo.. credo di sì».

«Ma tu vuoi vedere cosa c’è fuori, no?» gli sorride David, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo a scendere dal piedistallo; «preferisci obbedire e rimanere chiuso qui dentro per sempre o _sapere_ che cosa c’è fuori?»

Quando la bambola accetta la sua mano David avverte distintamente una scossa percorrergli la spina dorsale lungo tutto il corpo: Nicolas ora è suo.

 

*

 

Nel primo periodo David pensa che non ci sia assolutamente nulla di più perfetto che la vita che è riuscito a guadagnarsi in meno di una notte: non ha mai avuto problemi di soldi, grazie alla famiglia moderatamente benestante, e mantenere un’altra persona non è affatto complicato.

Nicolas è perfetto e meraviglioso e il suo intelletto e la sua mente crescono di giorno in giorno, nutrendosi dei libri che ogni giorno David porta a casa per lui; una delle cose che preferisce fare oltre a leggere e studiare è girare per Londra e scoprire ogni singolo dettaglio della vita che per anni gli è stata nascosta. David lo accompagna sempre volentieri e trova assolutamente affascinante il modo in cui gli occhi del ragazzo – spalancati e avidi di sapere – si soffermano ogni volta su qualche particolare nuovo.

Passano i giorni, le settimane e i mesi: David è sempre più felice, Nicolas è sempre più colto e non c’è assolutamente nulla che non vada bene; è soltanto allo scadere del primo anno che David nota i primi segni di una lenta e impercettibile degenerazione.

«I tuoi fiori sono sempre stati così, Nicolas?»

Nicolas osserva attentamente i piccoli fiori bianchi che è sempre riuscito a far spuntare sui polpastrelli: li ricorda di un bianco vivace, aperti tutto il giorno e ora li vede spenti, con parecchi petali sgualciti come se fossero stati calpestati; «non credo».

«Prova a farli spuntare di nuovo» gli suggerisce David, ma ogni speranza cade nel vuoto nel notare che anche i nuovi fiori, nati solamente da qualche secondo, sono sgualciti e rovinati.

Entrambi si guardando in silenzio, cercando una spiegazione per un fenomeno che nessuno dei due comprende.

 

La situazione peggiora di giorno in giorno: Nicolas è sempre più stanco e sempre più spento – dopo qualche mese non è più riuscito a far spuntare i fiori, le foglie dei capelli sono ingiallite e cadute una per una, la pelle è diventata secca e squamata e il ragazzo non riesce quasi più ad alzarsi dal letto.

David gli stringe piano la mano, seduto accanto al letto, nel tentativo di fargli sentire che è lì con lui, che non lo abbandonerà mai. Nessuno dei medici che ha cospicuamente pagato è riuscito a trovare un modo per farlo sentire meglio, per far passare quel malessere di cui nessuno sa nulla.

«Nicolas..» gli accarezza pianissimo la fronte, lasciando scivolare le dita tra i capelli sfibrati senza riuscire a smettere di guardarlo.

I medici hanno detto che non c’è nulla da fare, che se continua così morirà in pochi giorni e lui non ha la minima idea di che cosa fare per aiutarlo. Non può lasciarlo morire, non può, sarebbe tutta colpa sua, colpa sua e del suo egoismo e--

E forse la cosa migliore da fare è chiedere all’unica persona che può sapere davvero che cosa sta succedendo.

Forse l’unica soluzione è portarlo – riportarlo – dal dottor Brunfels.

 

*

 

«Il tuo scopo era ucciderlo, ragazzino? Ci sei quasi riuscito!» sta subendo gli insulti e le minacce del dottor Brunfels da quasi ventidue ore ma l’unica cosa che David riesce a pensare è che finalmente Nicolas sembra stare meglio: il botanico potrebbe anche mettersi a strappargli una per una le dita delle mani e probabilmente poco gli importerebbe comunque.

«Io non volevo ucciderlo, volevo--»

«Deve rimanere costantemente ad una temperatura che va dai trentacinque ai quaranta gradi, ha un fabbisogno quotidiano di sali minerali, azoto, fosforo e potassio che non è contenuto in nessun alimento umano. Cosa credevi di fare portandolo via se non ucciderlo?» il dottore lo aggredisce di nuovo ma tutto quello che può fare David è ricercare lo sguardo di Nicolas.

Nicolas che si è alzato, Nicolas che lo guarda soltanto per un secondo e poi torna a fissare il botanico. Nicolas con un’espressione triste e vuota sul viso: «non avrei mai dovuto ascoltarti».

«No, non avresti dovuto farlo» concorda il professore, aiutandolo a salire di nuovo sul piedistallo.

«Può mandarlo via, ora?»

Il genobotanico annuisce e David viene trascinato via con ancora impressa nella mente l’immagine degli occhi tristi e feriti di Nicolas, senza avere nemmeno la possibilità di spiegarsi, di parlare, di stringerlo a sé un’ultima volta.


End file.
